Troubled Sirius
by Gryffindork Geek
Summary: Sirius is turned back into a 4 year old! His guardians are Severus and Remus. Warning: Talk of abuse and non sexual spanking.
1. What happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all J.K. Rowling's. Warning NON Sexual Spanking, talk of abuse, and harsh language. If afended please leave now this is your final warning. This takes place in the marauders error. I got this idea from SexySiri, there story are little Marauder.

Chapter 1: What happened?

Peter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to studying.

"What you doing Peter?" Sirius asked curiously, well trying to get out of the potrait whole.

"Non of your bisiness!" Peter replied sharply.

"Dame! What's wrong with you?"

"I have a detention with Slughorn at Seven sharp, and he gave me double the homework! Am just really stressed out and can't think straight!"

"Ok, drama queen!" Sirius screamed in a teasingly girly voice.

Just then Peter shot an unknown spell at Sirius, and a 4 year old boy appeared.

"Holy Shit! What did I do!" Peter screamed painiking.

"You turned him little." Severus replied calmly.

"Remus why do you keep telling your boyfriend the password, it's sickening having him here all the time telling me shit!"

Just then Remus came out from the boys dormitory.

"Because I feel like...what the fuck happened!"

"Peter turned me little!" Sirius whined.

"Let's take him to Dumbledore, hill know what to do. Remus said quickly picking up Sirius.

"Put me down Remus." Sirius cried.

"No, it will be faster this way." Remus told Sirius sternly.

"You're so sexy when you talk like that." Severus said with a grin on his face.

"Not now." Remus said calmly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"It seems that Mr. Black has been turned back into a 4 year old." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well we could see that!" Peter yelled

"I wouldn't take that tone with the headmaster Mr. Pettigrew. You already have 2 mounths worth of deletions with me." McGonagall said sharply.

"Is there a way to reverse this sir?" Severus said nervously.

"No there is not." Dumbledore reiplied sadly.

"YOU BASTERED!" Sirius screamed at Peter.

"Sirius Orion Black, I don't want that word coming out of you mouth again. Do you understand me. Remus said sternly

"I'm sorry, are you mad?"

"Yes, but I still love you." Remus said calmly trying not to scare the little toddler.

Sirius gave a weak smile.

Dumbledore returned to there conversation as it nothing happened.

"Mr. Black will have to repeat his life and relearn right from wrong. He will still have all of his current memory's."

"Then sir who will take care of him?" Severus asked calmly.

"You and Mr. Lupin are excelling in your classes, that's why you were able to take you O.W.L.'s last year. So that is why you and Mr. Luipn are going to take care of him." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"What? But we're will we go?" Remus asked wearied.

"You will go to Acers End. One of my houses."

"Thank you sir." Severus said taking a deep breath.

"I don't want Snivelles as my father!" Sirius cried standing up.

Just then Remus gave 2 sharply swats on Siriuses backside.

"Ow!" Sirius yelped.

"You will never call Severus that foolish name again. Am I clear."

"Yes." Sirius reiplied looking at the ground.

Just then Severus pulled Sirius into a tight loving hug.

"We still love you." Severus said calmly.

"You love me?" Sirius said weakly.

"Your my boyfriends best friend, why wouldn't I? I know we have are fights from time to time, but I love you."

"Then it's official You and Mr. Snape are Mr. Blacks guardians." Dumbledore said happily.


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: This is the marauders and Severuses 5th year. I do not own any of these characters. Also in this story Siriuses parents died in the beginning of the year.

Chapter 2: Trouble

Remus, Severus, and Sirius appeared in a medium sized house with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a potions lab, and a backyard.

"Sirius, Severus and I will get everything set up. For now you can read this book." Remus said well handing Sirius a book.

"I don't want to read." Sirius complain.

"Then you can just sit here and do nothing." Severus reiplied shrugging.

"I WANT TO PLAY OUTSIDE!"

Severus turned Sirius around and landed 2 sharp swats on his backside.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"I did not hit you, I spanked you. There's a difference." Severus reiplied Sharply.

"Ok, I'll read." Sirius said sadly well a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Thank you." Remus said gently well bring Sirius into a hug.

Severus then rusteled Sirius's hair.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"How are we going to punish him when he acts out. We need to be on the same track." Remus said well setting up Sirius's room.

"Well how about if he screams at us we can have him stand in a corner for a bit. Severus replied calmly.

"I mean like what types of punishments. But a timeout is a good one." Remus said.

"Well he could get grounded from certain things. We also could Spank him, that seems to work." Severus calmly said well transforming a piece of paper into a twin bed with blue sheets.

"Ok. I just..." Remus said not wanting to finish his sentence.

"You just didn't want to offended me by spanking Sirius?" Severus said curiously.

"Yeah. You always know what I'm thinking." Remus said well gently pressing his lips on Severus's cheek.

"Well we've finished Siriuses room." Severus said ready to pass out.

"How about you go down stairs and lay down well I work on are room." Remus said gently.

"Your the best." Severus said well giving Remus a kiss on his cheek.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hello." Severus said well coming down the stairs.

"Please don't spank me." Sirius's quickly said.

"What did you do?" Severus said calmly raising an eyebrow.

Sirius looked at the floor. He did not want to tell Severus, but he hade to.

"Broke a vase." Sirius said well wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Severus walked towards Sirius, picked him up and started hugging him.

"How did you do that?" Severus asked calmly.

"I...I got bord so I decided to do a cartwheel and then hit the vase." Sirius cried.

"Where are the pices of the vase?" Severus said smoothly.

"There under the couch." Sirius whimpered.

Severus put Sirius down and looked under the couch. He found 7 pieces of glass.

"Reparo." Severus said with a flick of his wand. Then grabbed the vase and put it back on the coffee stand.

"Please don't spank me." Sirius cried.

Severus then picked up Sirius and sat on the couch.

"You're not getting a spanking." Severus said calmly.

"I'm not." Sirius said looking up at Severus.

"No, but you were still naughty, and naughty boys need to be punished. Severus said sternly. He hated using the foolish word naughty but it was a word a 4 year old would understand.

"So what are going to do?" Sirius asked nervously.

"You are going to stand in that corner for 10 minutes." Severus said calmly pointing at a corner,

"Ok." Sirius said sadly getting up and walking towards the corner.

A few minutes later Remus walked downstairs looking at Sirius.

"What did he do?" Remus asked well taking a seat next to Severus.

"He did a cartwheel and broke a vase. So I talked to him and told him to go stand in the for 10 minutes. Severus reiplied calmly.

"How long has it been?"

"10 minutes. Sirius you can come out of the corner." Severus said calmly.

"I'm sorry for doing a cartwheel in the house and breaking a vase. Sirius said quickly, looking at the floor.

"It's ok, your forgiven." Severus said calmly.

Sirius looked at Severus then at Remus.

"Can we do something fun?" Sirius asked hoping it would be a yes.

"No, It's bedtime for you young man." Remus told Sirius calmly.

"REMUS ITS LIKE 7:00." Sirius screamed.

"Sirius Orion Black, what did I say about raising your voice." Remus said sternly.

"FUCK OFF!" Sirius screamed even louder.

Just the Severus grabbed Sirius's arm and put him over his lap. Severus firmly brought his hand down on Siriuses backside 5 times. Severus then lifted Sirius up and sat him on his lap. Sirius gave a yelp.

"Why did I spank you?" Severus said sternly.

"Because I yelled and cursed." Sirius said well tears dropped.

"I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry." Sirius cried.

"We forgive you." Severus said calmly.

Severus then stood up with Sirius in his arms. He then carried Sirius to his room well Remus followed.

"I promise to be good." Sirius said well Severus tucked him into bed.

"I wouldn't make a promise that I couldn't keep." Remus said well rustling Siriuses hair.

"Good night." Sirius said.

"Good night." Remus and Severus said together.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Also you should check out SexySiri I got this story idea from there story Are Little Marauder. Also Guest, Remus was not being abuseive. He was discipling Sirius. Also when Siriuses parants died Dumbledore was named his god father but could not handle it so Dumbledore thought that Severus and Remus are responsible to handle a child. (unlike him) Lastly I meant Sirius has most of his memorys besides what's right and wrong. Thank you for the review.

Chapter 3: The Dream

"AHHHHHHHHHHH."

Remus came rushing down the hall as fast as he could into Siriuses room.

"What's wrong." Remus asked Sirius scared to death of what mite have happened.

"I hade nightmare." Sirius said on the verge of tears.

Remus picked Sirius up and brought him downstairs to the couch.

"It's ok." Remus said softly well rubbing Siriuses back.

"I'm sorry for wakeing you." Sirius said looking down.

"It's fine, it's only six any way. Also what was you dream about?" Remus said calmly.

"It was a dream about Me being all alone and then I saw you. You said you would help me. But then killed me." Sirius said starting to cry.

"It ok. I would never do that. I love you too much. Remus said surprised.

"I love you too." Sirius said squeezing Remus as hard as he could.

"I would never try to kill you. You are my best friend and my...my son.

"Love you Daddy." Sirius said as he drifted into a deap sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus rolled over expecting to feel his boyfriend there.

"Remus?" Severus said worried.

Severus thought maybe he's dealing with Sirius. Severus got up and go dressed. He started to walk downstairs, but then he noticed Remus cuddling with Sirius.

"Sirius it's 8:00 time to wake up." Severus whispered softly into the toddlers ear.

"5 more minutes please." Sirius said sleepily.

"Fine, I wake you up when breakfast is done." Severus reiplied softly.

Severus walked into the kitchen. With a flick of his wand pancakes were being made. 5 minutes later the pancakes were done.

"Sirius, Remus, get up." Severus whispered into both there ears.

Sirius got up very fast.

"I'm awake." Sirius said as if he hade just drank 3 cups of coffee.

"Breakfast is done. You can go eat."

Sirius just nodded his head then went to the kitchen.

"Aguamenty." Severus said pointing his wand at Remus.

"HOLY SHIT, THATS COLD!"

"Hahahaha."

"Remus don't swear." Sirius yelled.

"Severus why did you do that!"

"Trying to wake you up. I'm sorry." Severus said sadly looking at the ground.

"It's fine." Remus said calmly.

"Severus?" Sirius yelled from the other room.

"Yes?"

"Remus swore and raised his voice. Shouldn't he get a timeout or something?"

"Remus go stand in the corner for 10 minutes." Severus said sternly we'll trying not to laugh.

After 10 minutes Remus joined Severus and Sirius at the table.

"I'm sorry for yelling and cursing."

"Your forgiven." Severus said well trying to hold back from laughing.

"Can we go outside after breakfast?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Actually Sirius, Severus and I were going to take you shopping for clothes and toys in Diagon Alley with the money Dumbledore gave us." Remus said neavouse at how the toddler would act.

"That sounds wonderful." Sirius replied happiley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Why were you and Sirius on the couch together this morning?" Severus asked well his boyfriend got dressed.

"He hade a nightmare that I killed him." Remus replied nevosly.

"Then we need to stop spanking him. Severus said calmly. "That's probably why he hade the nightmare."

"Your right. We should only spank him if he puts himself in danger." Remus said gently.

"I just don't want him to fear us as I feared my father." Severus said well looking at the ground.

"Nether do I. Severus remember you're safe now. James dad adopted you. Your safe from his beatings." Remus said gently well softly kissing Severuses four head.

"I love you." Severus said giving a smile.

"Also Sirius called me daddy."


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Was it to early to have Sirius call Remus daddy. Also I do not own any of these characters, they are all J.K. Rowling's. I will be posting every other day from now on.

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

"He called you daddy?" Severus said surprised.

"Yeah, I almost cried. Remus said gently.

"Severus, Remus, are you ready?" Sirius yelled excited.

"We should get down there before he starts bouncing of the walls." Remus said with chuckle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus and Severus whent downstairs to find a very excited Sirius.

"I know your excited, but you to calm down." Severus said calmly.

"Okay, I'll try." Sirius said calming down a bit.

"Are you ready to flow, then." Remus asked Sirius with a grin.

"Yup." Sirius said excitely.

All three of them walked into the fireplace. Severus the grabed a hand full of flow.

"Can I hold your hand?" Sirius asked Severus.

"Sure." Severus reiplied supriesed.

"Diagon Alley." Severus said well throwing the flow into the air.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"We're going to go find you some cloths for you first, Sirius." Remus said calmly.

"Okay." Sirius said jumping up and down.

"I didn't think you would be exited over clothes." Severus said curious.

"I'm just happy to something."

The three of them started to walk into a clothes/ bookstore.

"Good day gentlemen." The lady at the counter said. What can I help you with?

"We're going to need a whole new wardrobe of clothes for a 4 year old." Remus said.

"I'm on it, any specific colors?"

"Blue, Red, and Green." Sirius said excitedly.

The lady gave Remus a glance asking if thats ok.

Remus gave a nod to the women. And she was off.

"Sirius, you can pick out three books of your choice." Severus said with a simile.

Sirius ran over to the children books, hitting a row of young adult books. They all tumbled down with a BANG! The books hit the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius began to cry.

Severus and Remus rushed over to Sirius.

"It's fine." Remus said in a gentle voice picking him up.

"I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok." Remus said putting Sirius down.

"It was an accident. But you shouldn't run in stores." Severus said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said well wiping a tear off of his cheek.

"It's fine. Now your going to help me clean up these books and then apologize to the nice lady when she gets back." Severus said gently but stern.

"Okay." Sirius said with a nod of disappointment.

Sirius then walked over to the books and started helping Severus with the books.

"What happened?" The lady asked as stepping out of the back office.

"I was running and then hit the books. I am sorry." Sirius said quickly.

"It's alright. Here are the clothes you wanted." The lady said handing Remus the clothes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"We've hit the the clothes store and the toy store. What should we do now?" Severus asked Remus.

"We could go to the candy shop or we can go grab some lunch." Remus replied.

"Let's go grab some lunch, it's quarter to twelve." Severus said with a glance at hs watch.

"But I want candy." Sirius wined.

"We can go get some candy after lunch." Severus said with Remus giving a nod.

"I WANT CANDY NOW!"

"No, Sirius calm down. Remus said sternly.

"GIVE ME CANDY YOU MOTHER...

Just then Remus and Severus griped Siriuses arms and apparitied back to Acers End.

"Sirius go to your room now." Remus said sternly.

Sirius ran up to his room scard of what mite happen. Why did he say those words. He just wanted candy. He should have waited until after lunch.

"What are we going to do with him?" Remus asked Severus.

"He can sit in his room for a while and the he can go to bed at six tonight. Doesn't that seem far?" Severus asked calmly.

"Yes it dose, I'm gonna go upstairs then and go take a nap. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks." Severus replied calmly. "I'm going to unpack all of this.

"I love you." Remus said gently kissing Severus on the lips.


	5. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If you have any questions please let me know this is my first story I have written.

Chapter 5: Love

Remus gently knocked on Siriuses door. Worried how Sirius would react to his presences.

"Come in." Sirius said harshly not looking to meet his guardians eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Remus said gently well taking a seat on Siriuses bed.

Siriuses anger was rising, he couldn't handle it any more. He hated being treated like a child.

"HOW IM DOING! LETS SEE, I WAS TURNED BACK INTO A FOUR YEAR OLD, MY BEST MATE IS PUISHING ME, I HAVE SNIVLLUS AS A GUARDIAN, AND I CANT FUCKING DO ANY THING!"

"I understand this is hard for you. But there is no reason to scream." Remus said calmly, he new his was going to happen soon.

"JUST SHUT UP! TREAT ME LIKE A FRIEND NOT A FOUR YEAR OLD!" Sirius yelled close to tears.

"Padfoot, calm down please." Remus said calmly.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN ALL I WANT TO DO IS CRY!" Sirius cupped his mouth at those words.

"It's ok, your going through a lot. Do you want a hug?" Remus asked gently. He didn't want to be coming on to strong.

Sirius just nodded his head and crawled into Remuses lap and cried.

"What's going on?" Severus asked as he walked in on a small boy in Remuses lap.

"Sirius is having trouble with the whole switching from a 15 year old to a 4 year old thing." Remus said gently.

Severus came and sat next to the two.

"I just don't want this as reality." Sirius cried.

"I know." Remus whispered softly into the toddlers ear.

"Sirius its ok." Severus said soothingly.

"I...I love... I love you guys." Sirius cried out.

"We love you too." Severus said.

Just then an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Remuses lap.

_Dear Rem,_

_ I was wondering how everything with Sirius was going. Just a heads up, I'm coming over to Acers End tomorrow to bring you and Sev your homework. Also I would be happy to watch Sirius then. I now he Sirius can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but remember he is still is are lovable Padfoot._

_ Love, James_

Remus handed the note to Severus.

"Sirius, Prongs is coming of tomorrow." Remus said gently.

"Really? Your not screwing with me?" Sirius asked looking up.

"No were not screwing with you. But you need to watch that mouth." Severus said calmly.

"So Sirius sence your calmed down do you want to eat lunch?" Remus asked gently.

"Do you forgive me?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, do you want lunch or do you want tho eat your sheets." Severus said giving a small laugh.

"Lunch. Sirius said quickly."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"What's for lunch then?" Sirius asked curiously jumping down the stairs.

"PB J." Remus said giving a smile to Sirius.

"Remus?" Sirius asked sitting down at the dinning table.

"Yes?" Remus said curiously.

"I was wondering if you or Severus were going to…. You know, spank me for the shit I pulled in Diagon Ally.

"No, Severus and I promise to never spank you unless you put you or others in harms way." Remus said calmly.

"But a bar of soap mite help that mouth of yours." Severus said sternly glaring at Sirius.

"Can't you just shut up for one second!"

Severus gave Sirius a stern look.

"Corner now." Severus said sternly.

"WHAT? YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO SNIVLLUS."

"Sirius I am done with this behavior. You can ether go to the corner and accept it, or you can go to your room for the rest of the day." Remus said sternly.

Sirius walked to the corner in silence.

After about 5 minutes Remus called Sirius back.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I hade no right. Can you just get this beating over with." Sirius said scared.

"A what." Severuses and Remuses jaws dropped.

"A beating. Were you use a cane or strap and hit me."

"For gods sake child I know what a beating is." Severus said.

"Why would we ever beat you?" Remus asked concerned.

"That's what my father did." Sirius admited.

"Remus and I would never beat you. My father did that to me and it was horrifying. Severus said picking up the 4 year old, gently rubbing his back.

"I love you unlike your father ever did." Severus said gently.

"We would never want to harm you." Remus said gently.


	6. The visit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Hope your enjoying this fanfic.

Chapter 6: The visit

Sirius heard a knock on the front door.

"Hello Padfoot." James said entering the house with a smile. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing really." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders calmly.

"Are you enjoying being a 4 year old again." A smirk spread acrossed Jameses face.

"No!"

"You sure?" James new this would piss Sirius off.

"YEAH, I'M SURE!"

"Sirius, corner, now. Sirius heard the stern voice of Remus.

Sirius slowly walked over to the corner, knowing if he didn't he would get into more trouble. Right after Sirius got into the corner, Remus and Severus walkied downstairs holding each other's hands.

"Seems that being de-aged has made Padfoot lose his temper quicker." James said smiling.

"I guess so." Severus said calmly.

"It must be hard having you guys be his guardians."

"It has been pretty hard on the lad." Remus said glancing at Sirius.

"James, I was wondering if you had any advice on discipline." Severus asked.

"Well what always worked when I was younger was disappointment. Like if my father told me he was disspointed, I would cry and then beg for his forgiveness." James replied calmly. Or something my father wouldn't offer desert."

"Thank you for your input."

"No problem. Here is your homework." James then handed Severus his and Remuses homework.

"Sirius you can come out of the corner." Remus said gently.

"What do you have to say for your self young man." Severus sternly asked.

Sirius was furious about what Severus just said. He wanted to punch Severus so hard right then but new he couldn't. James saw the fury in Siriuses eyes.

"How about you go upstairs and get started on your homework." James was hoping they would leave.

"Sure." Remus said calmly nudging his boyfriend.

As Remus and Severus left the room, James began to speak.

"You need to learn to control you anger, Padfoot. I know what I said was going to piss you off, I'm sorry."

"Your forgiven, but what do you mean by need to control my anger?" Sirius knew exactly what he meant but didn't want to admit it.

"We both know if I wouldn't of said something, you would have punched Severus."

"How do I control my anger then." Sirius said well rolling his eyes.

"Let's first try taking deep breaths."

"I'm not a baby James!"

"Padfoot, calm down. Nothing to get worked up about, think happy thoughts."

Sirius tryed to think happy. He thought of when he first met the marauders, and when Remus cuddled him. Tears began to run down Siriuses eyes.

"What's wrong?" James asked concerned, what the toddler was thinking.

"I don't want to be little! I want to be 15 again!" Sirius burst out.

"Sirius, think of this as a second chance at life. You are going to have a wonderful new family." James softly said.

"I'm scared! What happens if they don't love me!"

"Sirius Orion Black, I know for a fact they love you. Your also going to have to except that you can't change back."

"I just can't handle this stress."Sirius cryed.

"Breath, just breath." All James wanted to do was help Sirius, not have him cry.

"Can I have a hug, please?"

"Sure." James said rapping his arms around the 4 year old. He wasn't expecting this.

"I'm scared Severus mit beat me."

"Sirius! Severus would never do that. You know he was abused, and would never do that to another living soul."

"He's spanked me!"

"That's different, thats disiplin. Severus and Remus love you." James said softly.

After awhile Sirius started to calm down.

"I now what mite cheer you up."

"What?"

"Doing some pranks."

A wide smile spread acrossed Siriuses face.


	7. Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are all J.K. Rowling's. If you have any suggestions/ questions for me just PM them, that would be great. Just a heads up this chapter is shorter then then the previous ones. Sorry.

Chapter 7: Pranks

"What kind of prank?" Sirius asked excited.

"What were you thinking." James was hopping for Sirius to think of something good.

Sirius wispered something into James ear.

"That sounds Brilliant, but what about this." James then whispered something into Sirius ear.

"How about a big hairy spider." Sirius whispered exitidly.

"Isn't Severus scared of spiders." James knew this but wanted to confirm this with Sirius.

"Yes." A smile grow on Siriuses face.

"What should the noise be."

"How about Remerus."

"What dose that mean?" James was scared it meant something like I hope you die.

"It's Remuses and Severuses name mixed." Sirius was proud of him self for coming up with the name.

"When did you come up with that?" James was relived.

"When I saw Remus staring at Severuses ass in are 3rd year."

"Did you know he was gay then?"

"He told me he was queer and not to tell anyone."

"That explains why he didn't come out tell his 4th year. He seemed pretty confident then."

"Do you know when Severus came out?" Sirius asked.

"No, but Remus said that Severus figured out he was Pansexual in his 2nd year."

"Oh, I thought Severus Bisexual?"

"He was But the got turned on by this transgender boy from Hufflepuff."

"Ok. Can started on the prank?"

"Sure." James was happy to be spending time with Sirius.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Remus it's 11:00 do you want to go downstairs and get lunch?"

"Sure." Remus replied. "But let me first finish this line."

"What's your essay about."

"I have to write about a problem in the Muggle community that relats to the Wizarding community." Remus replied.

"What are the problems?"

"The LGBTQ rights to Muggleborn rights."

"You will probably get an O knowing how brilliant you are."

"You ready to get lunch?"

"Yes." Severus replied.

As Remus and Severus made there way downstairs they saw James and Sirius repairing lunch.

"Whatcha making?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Sloppy joes." James reiplied.

Remus and Severus took a seet at the dinning table. But then heared a noise.

REMERUS

"What was that?" Severus got stood up and walked over to the floo network to see if anything was wrong with it. But then slipped on a puddle of water and broke his back.

"Severus!" Remus and James ran to Severus to help him up.

"Reparo." Remus said pointing his wand at Severuses back.

"Why was there a puddle of water?" Severus asked James suspiciously.

"Padfoot and I were playing a prank on you two. You guys were supposed to here the nosie turn around, then the puddle of water was supposed to turn into a big hairy spider." James said nervously.

"We're sorry. Sirius blurted out sadly.

"Your forgiven, but I want you and James to stand in a corner for 20 minutes and think about how to plan out a safer prank." Severus said sternly.

"Yes Dad." Sirius said sadly waking torwards a corner.

"Yes master." James said well giving a smirk.

Severus gave James a quick glare. But then thought about what Sirius said.


	8. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I know that some people can be offended easily, please note I'm not trying to offend anyone. Hope your enjoying.

Chapter 8: Family

Severus was broke out of his thought by Remus.

"Sirius put you in harms way. I know he didn't mean to, but I don't want to go back on my word."

"I know. But I don't want him to fear us."

"He would't fear us hun, I promise."

"I don't want to be my father." A tear rolled down Severuses cheek.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you will never be like your father. I never want you to think that way again." Remus whispered stern but gently into his lovers ear.

"Sirius please come over here." Severus called.

Sirius slowly made his way torwards Severus sitting on the couch.

"I know the incident was an accident, but you put me in harms way."

"I know. I'm sorry for that."

"Please bend over my lap." Severus was scard. He didn't want to hurt Sirius.

Sirius bent over Severuses lap with the help of Remus.

Severus gave Sirius 7 mild swats.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll never prank again." Sirius said in between sobs.

Severus was now rubbing Siriuses back.

"I'm not saying I never want you to prank again, I'm saying they need to be safer and well thought out." Severus said gently lifting Sirius of his lap into a tight hug. "Was I to hard on you?"

"No. You did what you hade to do, I still love you." Severuses heart was beating fast.

"James you can come out of the corner now." Remus said smerking.

James walk torwards Remus.

"Sence I'm your friend not your father I can not spank you." A smirk grow on Jameses face. "But you are staying here for the weekend so your bedtime is 7:00."

James glared at Remus. Well a smile grow on Siriuses face.

"Daddy, were will Prongs sleep?" Remus was still tacken by the name Sirius called him.

"I will put another bed in your room." Remus said calmly.

"This will fun." A smirk grow on Siriuses face as he said that.

"You mite want to think about what your planing carfly young man." Severus said sternly but playfuly, well russling Siriuses hair.

"Dad!" Sirius wined.

"Sirius!" Severus said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been disrespectful."

"It's fine."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that night…

"Severus I need to ask you something important."

"Yes hun?" Severus was scard he would break up with him.

"I've been thinking lately about being gay."

"What about it?"

"What will happen to me. I'm gay and a wolf! No one will ever expect me in the real world."

"I expect you. And I'm one of the most suborn people on this planet."

"That's all I needed to hear. Remus then got on one knee. "Severus Tobias Snape, will you make me the happiest wolf on earth and marry me?!"

Severus was shocked. "Yes! I love you and never want to leave you!"

"I know were 15 but we can get married with are parents blessings. My parents already gave me there blessings."

"I don't know how my dad (Jameses dad) will react."

"I'm sure he will give you his blessing."

"What will happen to me?" They turned around to see Sirius.

"You will still be are son. Severus and I hope to adopt you, when your ready." Remus said soothingly.

"I'm sorry for coming down here. I wet the bed." Sirius said well looking at the floor.

"It's fine. It was an accident." Remus gently said picking up the 4 year old and walking him back to his room. Remus cast a cleaning charm on Sirius and on his sheets.

"I love you."

Remus then gently set Sirius down in his bed toking him in. "I love you too."


	9. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from J.K. Rowling. I never clarified this but Siriuses brother is dead to. Also if you don't remember Severus was adopted by Jameses dad. Severus didn't change his last name because he felt like that would be changing his identity.

Chapter 9: Thinking

Sirius woke up with a smile, thinking About last night. He was getting two dads that loved him. Even if one of them was Severus bloody Snape. Could he get the childhood he always wanted? Would Remus and Severus actually love him, unlike his mother and father? Would he be able to not live in fear? What happened If Severus and Remus adoptied a kid? Would they still love him? Sirius then heard a loud BANG.

"What the Hell James!" Severus screamed.

"What do you mean by what the hell?!"

"You through a fucking plate a my fiancé!" Remus screamed.

Sirius was scard. Was James trying to hurt his dads? Sirius then quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Don't hurt them!" Sirius screamed well a tear rolled down his eye.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SIRIUS!" James then throw a bowl at Siriuses head. Sirius luckily ducked down fast enough.

"STUPEFY!" Severus and Remus yelled pointing there wands at James.

"Sirius are you ok?" Remus asked pulling him into a hug.

"What happened?" Sirius started to cry.

"I was telling James about Severuses and mine engagement. But I didn't notice the alcohol smell at the time. Then James got mad and throw a plate a Severus." Remus replied.

"But I thought James already expected you and Dad from the start?"

"He accepts us, he's just drunk." Severus said gently, taking Sirius from Remus. "Everything is ok, I gave James some potions that should start to kick in and bring him back to reality. But are you ok?"

"Yes. I didn't want you or Daddy to get hurt, so I ran downstairs to check on you guys." Sirius started to calm down.

"We're fine." Severus assured Sirius

"I know it's been a chaotic morning, but I think you need some more rest. You look tiered. Remus said looking at Sirius.

"But Daddy."

"No buts, I will wake you up in an hour or two." Remus said sternly.

"But I'm not tiered." Sirius wined.

Severus then gently seted Sirius down. "Young man, you have two choices. One you can go up stairs, go back to bed and have a fun day. Or you can stand in the corner until breakfast/lunch, then you can sit on a chair until dinner and then go to bed.

"Number one." Sirius said hurrying upstairs. Sirius started to think again as he climbed into bed. Did Severus and Remus feel the same way he did? Did they really care about him? Or is this an act? No, Severus can't act. But could Remus? Why hasn't Dumbledore checked on them? Why did Peter think using a de-ageing spell was a good idea? At those thoughts Sirius drifted off to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James stood up looking at his friend and brother. "Im so sorry for how I acted! I was drunker then shit! I hope you can forgive me." James said quickly but sadly.

"James Charlus Potter what were you thinking!" Severus yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't anwers my question."

"I wanted to have some fun. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong."

"We forgive you, but you mite have more trouble with dad." Severus said.

"Can I tell him tomorrow? Please."

"Sure. We all can go I need to ask him about the engagement."

"We all should relax today." Remus said. He just wanted to lay down.

"Agreed." Severus said.


	10. Authors notes

Sorry I have/am not in the writing mood this week. I will be posting on Tuesday for sure. Sorry I didn't post Friday and won't be posting today's chapter. I just wanted to let you know that Trouble Sirius is not finished yet.


	11. Charlus Potter

Disclaimer: Again sorry for not posting on Friday and Sunday. I have thought about how Charlus Potter will react to Severuses engagement. As always any thing you recognize from JK's series is hers.

Chapter 10: Charlus Potter

Severus woke up with a cold sweat. He was dreaming about how his father (Charlus Potter) would react.

He wouldn't actually do that, would he? Severus thought sniffling.

"Hunny, are you ok?" Remus sat up looking at his fiancé.

"It...It was j..just a dream." Severus stamered.

"Hunny, what was it about?"

"It was how my father would react to are engagement." A tear fell from Severuses eye.

"Hunny, what happened in the dream." Remus softly started to rub Severuses back.

"He...he... he beaded...me tell...I...I...I died." Severus now was crying openly.

"Sev. He won't do that. I promise." Remus said gently, well pulling Severus into a tight hug. "It 4:00, so how about you take some Dream Less Sleep, that so you can sleep in peace."

"You mean that so you can sleep in peace." Severus said well giving a smirk.

"Exactly." Remus responded.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Prongs you ready to go." Sirius yelled from down the stairs.

"I'm not going."

"James, you have tell the count of three." Severus rouse his voice sternly.

"I'm 15!"

"One..."

"Severus!"

"Two...Do I need to have Dad come here?"

"Coming!"

James ran down the stairs. Severus then smacked the back of his brothers (James) head.

"Ow!"

"Learn to listen and not yell." Severus glared at his brother."

"Your only a couple mounths older! You shouldn't treat me like a child!"

"Let's go." Remus calm said glaring at James.

James, Remus, Severus, and Sirius all stepped into the floo.

"Potter manchion." Severus said throwing the powder down.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Charlus Potter was sitting on his chair reading, when he heard his floo network.

"Hello Dad." James said looking at the floor.

"What did you do? Charlus said sternly looking at James.

"I sort of drank."

"James Charlus Potter! Go to your room and stand in the corner, tell I get up there."

James ran to his room like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello Remus and Severus, and who do we have here?" Charlus said ruffling Siriuses hair.

"This is Sirius. He was turned little by Peter, and now Remus and I are taking care of him." Severus said looking at his father.

"So Sirius, have these two been taking good care of you?"

"Yes, yesterday Dad made cookies with me and then Daddy and I turned James hair pink with lime green poka dots." Sirius said smileing.

"Severus I assume you came here not to just have your brother tell me he was driving?"

"Sirius let's go check out the kitchen." Remus said well grabbing Siriuses hand.

"Ok." Sirius said well leaving the living room.

"Remus proposed." Severus said nervously. "And I was wondering if we could have your blessing?"

"Yes. I'm so proud of you." Charlus was now hugging his son.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

After about 5 minutes Charlus called Remus into the living room.

"Yes Sir?"

"You won't hurt my little boy, and if you do you will be a dead man."

"I would rather get hit with the cruicate curse then hurt Severus."

"Then this will be a wonderful relationship. I was also wondering if you would be abl to have the wedding next week Thursday?"

"Why?"

"Because I have been poisoned by Abrarax Malofy, the Healers at St. Mangoes say I have two more weeks tell the poison kicks in."

"That slimy Bast..."

"Severus!"

"Sorry, and yes we will have are wedding next week Thursday."

"Thank you." Charlus then brought Remus and Severus into a hug.

"What about James?" Severus asked.

"I want him to live with you. But he will be 8 again."

"Why?"

"He said he hates his life. He said he wishes he was 8. So I'm going to turn him 8, and was wondering if you would blood adopt him?"

"I will." Severus said wiping a tear away.


	12. Emma’s family

Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to my bests friend, she is a wonderful person but I have tinkered with her personality a bit. And as always any thing you noticed from JKs series is hers. Also thank you tobee for the reviews. I will take your suggestion, and I look up bigger words but not smaller words, that is why smaller words are spelt wrong. Your Review made my day. Lastly if anyone would like to proofread my chapters before I post them just PM me.

Chapter 11: Emma's family

It was 5 days tell the wedding. Remus was sitting on the couch reading a book, when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's your favorite cousin." Said a fermiliar voice.

"Emmy?"

"Let me in bish."

Remus got up and let his little cousin in. She was 5'8 foot, she hade hair that started out as brown and then went to red finishing faiding into a silver. She was wearing black ripped jeans with a baggy red hoodie.

"Hello my little Emmy." Remus said hugging the child.

"Hello beautiful." Sirius said standing up with a grin.

"Sirius!" Severus said picking up the toddler.

"It's ok Severus, He at least has style." Emma said giving a smirk.

"Emma! Be nice." Remus said ruffling his cousins hair.

"I'm no Hufflepuff."

"How long are you staying for?" Remus asked grabbing one of Emma's bags.

"About a week."

"You will have to share a room with Sirius."

"Really." Emma said glaring at Remus.

"How about you be thankful, you little brat." Severus said glared at the 13 year old girl.

Before Remus could say anything Emma started yelling.

"You fucking bastard, go to hell!"

"Emma Rain Luipn! Go up stairs and wait for me there." Remus said sternly.

Emma walked up stairs and punched a hole in the wall."

"Reparo." Remus said pointing his wand at the hole.

"Who was that hot girl?" Sirius said with a grin.

"That was my cousin Emma. She has a short temper, but once you get to know her she is the sweatiest thing."

"You mean she's a good for nothing brat." Severus rudely said.

Remus took Sirius from Severus.

"Severus why don't you like her?"

"Because she's a prankster! She should be in Gryffindor not Slytherin! She gangs up on me!"

"Dad your scaring me." Sirius said hiding in Remuses shirt.

"Shut up, you little good for nothing brat!" Severus said looking at Sirius.

"Severus you need to calm down. Go stand in the corner and breathe."

Severus took a breath and walked over to the corner.

"Sirius, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sirius said wiping a tear.

"How about you go take a nap."

"But..."

"No buts." Remus said ruffling his hair.

Remus then walked Sirius to his room, setting him down on his bed.

"Love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

Remus then walk over to were Emma was sitting in the hall.

"Why did you scream and curse?" Remus said helping her up.

"Severus just gets on my nerves."

"You need to learn to control your anger."

"I'll try, but why dose Severus hate me?" Emma demanded.

Remuses heart sank at those words. "How about we go ask him."

"Sure, I would love to ask him." Emma said sarcastically.

"Ok, then let's go ask him." Remus said with a smirk.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once Remus and Emma made it downstairs, Remus started to talk.

"Hunny come here."

Severus walk over to Remus and Emma.

"Severus why do you hate me?" Emma said in a pissed off tone.

"You really want to know." Severus said in a calm voice.

"Yes!" Emma shouted.

"Your my daughter. When I was 3 years old my mother wanted a daughter. She couldn't have any more children, and she couldn't adopt cause of her age. She took me into an orphanage, she hade me sign paper after paper. Then I blood adopted you. But when we came home that night, my father wasn't happy. He hit me and my mother with a belt. She ran with you in her hands. My mother then died a month later, before she died she gave you to the Luipns." Severus was now crying.

"That's messed up, were two years apart."

"That's how the Wizarding world word." Severus said hugging Remus.

Just then a owl flew in and dropped a letter on the floor, by Emma.

_Dear Emma,_

_ I am in Azkaban for killing your mother. She was a horrible woman. Just wanted to let you know I will be in Azkaban for a life time._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Emma ripped up the paper and ran upstairs.

"Reparo." Severus pointed his wand at the tiered pieces of paper. "What? No."

Remus grabbed the piece of paper from Severus. "Severus, you need to go talk to her. She is going to be living with us."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus walk upstairs to find a baby Dragon. The Dragon was a Norwegian Ridgeback. She was red with sliver spikes.

"Emma?"

Just then the Dragon transformed into Emma.

"What do you want?" Emma said sharply.

Severus pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

Emma pulled away. "Will I be apart of your family now?" Emma knew Remus and Severus read the letter.

"Yes, Remus and I will love and take care of you."


	13. Rules

Disclaimer: Sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, this week and next week my posting schedule will be messed up. Sorry if I do not post every other day this week and next week. Anything you noticed from the Harry Potter series is J.K. Rowling's.

Chapter 12: Rules

Emma woke up to Sirius jumping on her bed.

"Wake up sissy, wake up!" Sirius was excited to know that Emma would become his sister. His younger brother Regulus never really liked him, but Sirius was still sad that he died. Sirius started to wonder how his family died, Dumbledore never told him.

"Sirius it's 7:00!" Emma yelled bringing Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Don't yell, unless you want Dad and Daddy to get mad."

"Let Me Sleep!"

"No!" Sirius yelled smirking.

"You little brat!"

"IM NOT A BRAT!"

"SHUT UP, AND LET ME SLEEP!"

"NO, GET UP!"

Emma then pushed Sirius off her bed. Siriuses nose had blood gushing out of it.

Severus and Remus heard a BANG, and rushed to Sirius and Emma's room. They found Sirius on the floor with a broken nose, but no Emma.

"Reparo." Severus said pointing his wand at Siriuses nose.

"Sirius, what happened?" Remus asked picking up Sirius.

"Emmy pushed me." Sirius cried.

"Where'd she go?" Remus asked calmly.

"She's in the bathroom."

"I'll handle this." Severus said calmly, leaving the room. He walled up to the bathroom door and heard Emma crying and talking to her self.

"There going to kick me out. Severus will never love me, he'll probably beat me to death. I hurt Sirius, now I probably will have to live at Hogwarts. No Dumbledore would probably send me to an orphanage.

Severus felt so bad for the girl. He opened the bathroom door, picked up the crying girl and gave her a hug. "It's ok, Daddy's got you. Nothing to be afraid of."

Emma didn't even care that Severus was holding her, she felt loved by him.

After 5 minutes Severus spoke again, setting Emma down. "Why dose Sirius have a broken nose." Severus asked calmly.

"He was try to get me up, I said no and we kept fighting. Then I pushed him off my bed."

"I need you to go apologize to Sirius and know that Remus and I will never beat you or anyone else."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus and Severus went to there bedroom to get dressed.

"I think we need to discuss the rules with them." Severus said.

"And the consequences." Remus added.

"Rule number one no putting there selfs or anyone else in danger."

"No lying."

"Be respectful."

"Listen."

"Don't steel."

"Don't curse."

"Now the consequences." Severus said.

"Spanking."

"Get mouth washed."

"Time out."

"Grounded."

"You ready to discuss this with them." Remus said patting Severus on the back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus and Remus walled downstairs to find Sirius and Emma sitting on the couch.

"We need to talk." Severus said sitting next to Emma.

"About what?" Emma asked."

"The rules and consequences." Remus said sitting next to Sirius.

"Rule number one is no putting you or others in danger. That also means no hitting or HEXING." Severus said looking at Emma and Sirius.

"Rule two is no lying. That means when we ask something we expect the truth. I don't want my own kids to lie to me." Remus said.

"Rule Three is be respectful to everyone."

"Rule Four is listen. That means if Severus or I tell you to do something, you do it."

"Rule five is no steeling."

"Rule six is no cursing."

"Now the consequences." Severus said.

"A spanking, getting your mouth washed, timeouts, or getting grounded. Any questions? Remus said.

"What do I call you guys?" Emma asked.

"You can keep calling us Severus and Remus intill your ready to call us Dad." Severus said.

"No offense Remus, but I see you more as a mother figure."

"Once you feel more comfortable you can call me mom." Remus said hugging Emma.

"Can we eat?" Sirius said getting up.

"No, your going to starve." Severus said sarcastically giving a smirk.


	14. AuthorsNotes

Sorry I will not continue this story. The spelling and grammar are horrible. The plot wasn't good either. I do write stories on Wattpad though cause it helps me with the spelling and grammar. Thank you if you did enjoy the story for reading.


End file.
